


Making the Most of the Night

by CycloneRachel



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/M, First Dates, Fluff, Light Angst, One Shot, Originally Posted on Tumblr, based on a gifset
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-07-13 20:11:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16025147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CycloneRachel/pseuds/CycloneRachel
Summary: Or, Kara and Brainy go on their first real date, and though it doesn't turn out like they intended, it's still memorable regardless.





	Making the Most of the Night

Brainy knew Kara was busy.

He was busy too, of course- Alex had made sure of that. She’d kept him occupied in the weeks that he’d been there, whether with paperwork or monitoring the city or, sometimes, helping James- occasionally all three in the same night- or other duties that she’d made clear were part of his new job.

However, he didn’t see any of that as a burden. He was used to every part of his job description, having done something along those lines in the Legion, albeit with more advanced technology.

(He tried not to complain anymore. He still missed his old technology, everything he was used to from the thirty-first century, but after using the DEO’s tech for over half a year, he had gotten used to that as well, though it wasn’t his ideal. Even so, whenever he felt the need to complain, he would imagine Winn out of his element as well, and for a moment, he’d feel as though he was not alone.

Except he was- at least, in the sense of having nobody from his own time to talk to. There was Kara, and Lena and Alex of course, along with those he had been introduced to but not talked to extensively- but the three aforementioned were those he most interacted with, and he was thoroughly grateful for their company while he was working. They, at least, helped keep loneliness at bay, if only until during the daytime.)

As busy as both he and Kara were, Kara had still made time for them to get to know one another better, outside of work, and it was three weeks after Brainy’s return to the twenty-first century that she took him on his first outing.

“Are you certain about this, Kara?” Brainy asked, as the two of them stood outside together. He was wearing a jacket she’d bought for him, in deep purple- a color she had said would look good on him- over a plain black T-shirt provided to him by the DEO, and blue pants he’d been informed were called “jeans” that Kara had also provided.

(While she’d been shopping, she had thought about two years ago, and the other alien she had needed to buy human clothes for. Though, luckily, this one she had gotten more of an opportunity to understand, and his career path was clear from the start.

Kara was glad, however, that it didn’t mean he was above having fun, which was why they were there- that, and making up for lost time, weeks spent focusing on nothing but work when at least his fellow Legionnaires had gotten to go to this place while he still slumbered.)

“Yeah!” she said. “This bar is great, I go here all the time. And, best of all, there’s something really special about it.”

“What is so special, exactly?” he asked. “It does appear to be more out of the way than some others I’ve seen in this city, which at least distinguishes it from them, but-“

“You’ll see.” Kara said. The door opened to them, after Kara said a word Brainy didn’t recognize, and she and Brainy stepped in, her hand light on Brainy’s back.  
Suddenly, then, Brainy did indeed see- and his hand went to his forehead, in awe.

“There are aliens here.” He said, smile spreading across his face. “Aliens, wearing their true faces. And they are not afraid of people seeing them for who they really are?”

“That’s right.” Kara answered, gently squeezing Brainy’s shoulder. “This is a safe place, for any aliens- you don’t have to worry about causing any riots while you’re here.”

“I can see why you enjoy it.” Brainy said, and, holding his breath, turned off his image inducer.

Kara beamed at him as he exhaled, and then she held her hand out to him.

“Come on.” She said. “I’ll get you anything you want.”

~

The date went smoothly, for the most part.

Brainy had ended up staring at the menu for a good five minutes, then at the bartender for a few more- until Kara ordered their drinks and a double portion of bacon cheese fries to go with it.

(She wasn’t sure when Brainy had last eaten, so really she was just making sure he’d be able to handle the alcohol- though, truthfully, she always needed food herself)

They sat down together, and though Brainy was still somewhat tense, seeing the occasional patron glance at the two of them for more than a few seconds, seeing Kara sitting across from him put his mind at ease.

“You’re enjoying yourself?” Kara asked, once their order came.

Brainy smiled, hesitantly picking out some of the fries.

“I am.” He said. “It is nice, not being stared at. Or yelled at. Or threatened…”

Kara placed a hand on his own, as his focus remained on her.

“I guess that’s happened to you a lot, huh?” she asked. Her voice was soft, and she didn’t intend it to be hurtful, but he still suddenly grew nervous anyway, looking away from her.

“Yes.” He said. “Even in a thousand years, my family name is notorious, and there are still people who resent me by association, simply because I bear the symbol and title of Brainiac.”

Whatever uneasiness had settled in his stomach, either from those past situations or the food he continued to eat despite its unhealthiness, Kara’s gentle smile seemed to reduce it.

“I get it.” She answered, squeezing Brainy’s hand again. “Family legacies… they’re difficult to deal with, sometimes.”

“Though yours is much more positive than mine.” Brainy said, immediately. “There is a reason why I decided to emulate both of you, and become a hero modeling myself after you and your cousin, once I myself finally traveled to Earth.”

“When was that?” Kara asked, leaning forward.

“Shortly before my twentieth birthday.” He said. “So I have not spent as much time on Earth as you, but it has still been an enriching experience, traveling to the planet itself as well as many others, through my work with the Legion.”

“Oh, I’m sure.” Kara said. “And do you like it? Traveling so much?”

“I do.” Brainy answered. “It gives me an opportunity, in addition to combat missions, to present myself to other planets- as an ambassador of sorts, explaining that I intend to do my best to uphold the mission statement of the Legion and do good in their name, as well as my own, making up for the deeds of my ancestors.”

Kara smiled at him, and he relaxed even more, knowing he’d said the right thing.

“I’m glad you get to do that.” She said. “You’re a good guy, Brainy, and if anyone deserves to show people exactly how good they are, it’s you.”

“And you speak from experience.” Brainy answered. “As your friends, Winn and Lena, also work hard to do the same every day.”

“That’s right!” Kara answered. “Yeah. And I’m glad that you guys got to connect too, at least for a little while.”

Brainy smiled, thinking of that time, as stressful as it had been- even though there was one thing he wasn’t too happy about, during that day.

“Lena and I have been communicating.” He said. “I am not certain she has shared this information with you, but we’ve begun to work together, in her building and occasionally when she visits the DEO. And dare I say, we have become quite a good team, even though she did once… ‘borrow’ my chair.”

Kara laughed.

“And I’m sure she was really good at that.” She said. “She has mentioned you, a few times, and from what I’ve heard from her, I believe she thinks the same of you.”

“That is excellent to hear.” Brainy answered.

He would’ve gone on, about Lena, but Kara moved him over from their booth back to the bar, as they drank together.

“You don’t have to keep up with me.” She said, after downing her first glass. “Go at your own pace.”

Brainy nodded, though he still put up a good attempt.

Eventually, however, when he lost track of time, Kara got a call from Alex.

“Oh no.” he said, getting a good idea of what Kara’s sister had said from her expression after she hung up the phone. “You have to leave?”

“Well, Alex said she wanted you to come, too.” Kara answered. “But I mentioned where we were, so she suggested I just let you stay here for a little bit. Don’t worry, you’ll be fine.”

Brainy was no longer uneasy, so he only smiled, as she hugged him goodbye.

“Alright.” He finally said.

“I gotta go.” Kara answered, starting to get up.

Brainy was confused, and he knew it wasn’t because of his drink.

“But… aren’t you forgetting something?” he blurted out.

“Uh…”

Kara stared at him for a moment, then kissed his forehead, before heading out.

“No!” Brainy answered, though he was still blushing because of the kiss. “Pay your bill!”

One gust of wind rushing by him later, and her credit card was in front of him.

Brainy picked it up, sighing.

“I suppose that is my job, then.”


End file.
